Haru no Sakura
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Disebuah pulau dibagian paling selatan Jepang yaitu Yakushima, ada desa Chiru dimana penduduknya membenci sakura dan warna pink. Lalu, adakah yang mau menerima seorang Haruno Sakura?


Haru no Sakura

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, Sakura's POV, and many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

"Aku turut berduka cita ya, forehead" ucap Ino

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali seharian ini, Pig. Aku bosan mendengarnya"jawabku.

Bukan, bukan Ayah atau Ibuku yang meninggal dunia. Tetapi Kakak yang belum sempat aku temui selama hidupku. Alasannya? Karena sejak Ayah dan Ibuku tinggal di Amerika dan melupakan anak - anak mereka yang masih balita dan batita, Nenekku membawa Kak Sasori dan aku tinggal bersama adik Ayah yang belum menikah hingga sekarang . Kak Sasori tinggal bersama nenekku di Yakushima. Ia meninggal dalam perjalanan kerumahku untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Aneh bukan? Tidak juga ya?!

Yah, aku tak boleh bersedih. Terlalu tegar? Tidak juga. Nyatanya tadi aku menangis, meski hanya sekilas.

"Oh ya, bukankah hari ini kau akan ke Yakushima? Kudengar disana ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa dimusim semi, tak boleh ada anak yang keluar rumah atau mereka akan dibawa oleh Youkai pohon sakura. Dan yang belum lama kudengar lagi, Para orang tua dilarang keras memberi anak mereka nama yang berhubungan dengan bunga sakura atau anak mereka akan berumur pendek" jelas Ino

"Che, lihat si ratu gosip KES,KJHS,dan KSHS sedang memberi petuah seperi nenek - nenek. Tumben kau tahu hal - hal seperti itu?! Biasanya juga hanya Gosip terbaru yang kau ceritakan" ledekku

"Aku serius Saki. Kau harus berhati – hati. Bisa jadi kau akan tinggal di desa yang kumaksud tadi. Ingat, namamu bukan Sakurako,Haruna,Sakura saja atau Haruno saja. Tapi, Haru no Sakura. Dan rambutmu ini, sewarna bunga sakura. Semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita"

"Itu belum tentu. Kau kan tak tahu dimana aku akan tinggal nanti?! Percayalah aku akan baik – baik saja"

Aku ragu dengan kalimatku sendiri. Sebenarnya, desa yang Ino maksud adalah desa yang sama dengan desa dimana nenekku tinggal. Aku tak yakin aku akan baik – baik saja.

,

,

,

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di Yakushima. Tepatnya didepan gapura bertuliskan desa Chiru.

Harap diingat bahwa sekarang aku sedang memaakai topi biru dongker dan jaket warna senada.

Dengan langkah pelan aku memasuki desa ini. Sepi. Dan wow,disepanjang jalan ada pohon sakura. Jadi ini tempat yang dari pesawat tadi penuh dengan warna pink? Kesukaanku.

CKREK

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara kamera tadi. Ternyata ada orang yang mau keluar saat musim semi begini. Dan hei, aku baru ingat tadi orang itu yang memotretku.

"Kau berani juga keluar dimusim semi" ucap kami bersamaan saat aku sudah mendekatinya

"Itu kata – kataku "ucapku

"Hn. Kau baru disini" ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan sih? Dan apa arti hnnya itu?

"Ya. Kau penduduk asli desa ini?" tanyaku

"Bukan, aku kesini hanya dimusim semi. Untuk memotret pohon – pohon sakura ini jika itu yang akan kau tanyakan"

Hei, bagaimana bisa ia membaca pikiranku? Agak menyeramkan. Lebih baik aku segera pergi.

"Nggg… aku pergi dulu ya. Kurasa aku harus beristirahat dirumah" ucapku sambil sedikit berlari

"JAA NEE PINKY" teriaknya

Pinky? Tidak buruk juga.

'

'

'

TOK TOK TOK

"Dare?" teriak nenekku

Dare?apakah itu cara menyambut tamu disini? Ya ampun, tak mungkin aku menjawab pertanyaan beliau. Masa' aku balas berteriak 'Sakura' atau 'Haruno Sakura'? bisa – bisa seluruh orang dewasa di desa ini mengerumuniku. Hiy.

"Baa – san" ucapku sedikit berteriak

CKLEK

"Dare?" ucap nenek sambil menatapku

"Aku Sakura nek" bisikku sambil sedikit mengangkat topiku

"OH SAK̶hmph"

Aku segera membekap mulut nenekku dan membawanya masuk.

"Mana Sasori?"

"Nek, kak Sasori sudah meninggal kemarin malam saat akan kerumah paman" ucapku sedikit sendu

"Oh"

"Nenek tidak sedih?"

"Aku Sudah bosan menangis membayangkan Kakakmu pergi" ucapnya santai bagai dipantai

Aku tak yakin nenekku ini manusia. Ia tak menagis atau kaget saat mendengar cucunya yang hampir 20 tahun menemaninya meninggal. Omong – omong soal bukan manusia, aku belum cerita ya, kalau aku ini bukan manusia seutuhnya. Nenekku yang manusia ini menikah dengan Youkai pohon sakura disini. Itulah alasan mengapa pohon sakura disini begitu banyak. Agak membingungkan? Yang jelas nenekku bertemu Youkai dan menikah. Saat melahirkan Ayah, pohon – pohon disini tumbuh secara ajaib dan itu menggemparkan seluruh penduduk yang baru tinggal. Itulah mengapa seluruh penduduk takut untuk keluar saat musim semi, kecuali nenekku. Dan itulah juga mengapa saat Ino memperingatkanku, aku malah meledeknya.

'

'

'

'

'

Karena bosan sejak kemarin dilarang keluar oleh nenek, akhirnya aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Masih dengan penyamaran yang sama. Jalanan pasti sepi, jadi aku bisa jalan – jalan sendirian.

CKREK

Lagi? Siapa sih dia itu? Sembarangan memotret orang. Dari atas pohon sakura lagi.

"Hei kau! Siapa sih? Jangan sembarangan memotret orang yang tak kau kenal dong"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengenalmu, Sakura"ucapnya seakan berbicara dengan pohon yang ada didepannya

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

"Jadi namamu Sakura juga" yang bertengger dipohon menatapku sedikit heran

Mengapa nada bicaranya selalu datar sih?

"Tapi,—"

TAP

"Sekedar informasi. Tadi aku memotret pohon sakura, bukan gadis bernama Sakura"

Akhirnya dia turun juga. Kalau tidak, aku akan merasa seperti orang terpendek didunia.

"Oh maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaa nee Uchiha – kun" aku berlari mundur

BUGH

DUGH

Oh bagus. Sekarang aku jatuh karena tersandung akar pohon sakura.

Mengapa kepalaku terasa ringan ya? Seperti beban dikepalaku sudah jatuh.

Tunggu dulu, beban?

"Topiku, mana topiku"

Mati aku

Secepat kilat aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Uchiha menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

TAP TAP TAP

Sial. Dan sekarang ia berjalan mendekatiku. Topiku mana? aku harus berlari sekarang juga.

"Berdiri. Cepat" entah mengapa nada bicaranya agak sedikit panik dan ketakutan

Lalu ia menarik tanganku setelah aku mendapatkan topiku dan membawaku kedalam hutan sakura paling dalam. Oh inikah akhirnya? Dibawa pergi oleh Youkai dan tak bisa kembali. Tunggu dulu, Youkai? Bukankah akulah Youkai disini?

"Hei kau mau membawaku kemana? lepaskan" ucapku sedikit memberontak

"DIAM"apa sih? Kok aku yang dibentak?

"Kau kan bukan Youkai. Kenapa kau yang membawaku?"

Tiba - tiba ia berhenti

Ia mendudukkanku disalah satu akar pohon sakura

"Rambutmu pink dan kau tinggal didesa pembenci pink? cari mati?" ucapnya marah

Heee? Apa salahku? Sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang anak yang diomeli ibunya karena menjadikan tanah sebagai bahan masak – masakannya.

"Kalau penduduk melihatmu, kau akan dimasukkan kedalam sumur sebagai tumbal" nada bicaranya mulai tenang

Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia dalam hatiku. Selama in aku tak pernah dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah memakai topiku" ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Topi itu tak akan menutupi rambutmu, Sakura" ia mengangkat daguku.

"Kau siapa sih? Sembarangan menarik orang kesini. Kukira tadi kau Youkai" aku sedikit mengecilkan suaraku dibagian terakhir.

"Hhhhh" ia menghela nafasnya

"Sudahlah. Kuantar kau pulang. pakai topimu" Dasar tukang perintah

,

,

,

,

,

Hari ini kurasa aku tak ingin keluar dulu. Musim semi masih beberapa minggu lagi.

"Saki, tolong bersihkan ruang depan"

Saat ini aku sedang merapikan sofa. Dari sini jalan setapak bisa terlihat karena didepanku ini ada̶

"YOUKAI. ADA YOUKAI"

̶jendela.

Sial. Ada seseorang yang melihatku dari jendela. Sekarang ia sedang menunjukku sambil terus berteriak.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ada penduduk yang melihatku.

Aha itu dia.

Dengan sigap aku merunduk dan mengambil pel lalu menaruhnya dikepalaku seakan itu adalah rambutku. Tongkatnya aku sembunyikan dibalik punggungku.

"Saki. Ada yang melihatmu?" bisik nenekku sambil berlari panik menghampiriku.

Satu – satunya cara agar orang itu berhenti berteriak adalah dengan cara menunjukkan rambut kain pelku. Syukurlah disampingku ada cermin kecil.

Segera kututup rambutku serapi mungkin dan mengajak nenek Chiyo mendekat ke jendela.

"Pak Fukasaku. Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan cucuku adalah Youkai?"teriak nenekku.

Aku memang Youkai kok.

"Ah sumimasen tetua. Aku salah lihat. Kukira tadi rambut cucu anda berwarna pink, ternyata rambutnya berwarna apa itu ya? Abu – abu tua dan sedikit gimbal. Ne, gomen nasai minna" ucapnya pada nenekku lalu pada para penduduk yang baru datang dengan membawa benda – benda tajam.

Ya ampun. Penduduk desa ini memang psikopat semua. Memangnya Youkai pernah menculik salah satu dari mereka. Aku benar – benar benci siapapun yang berniat membunuh sebangsaku.

Mereka sudah pergi. Fyuuuh tadi itu hampir saja.

"Syukurlah mereka percaya dan segera pergi"

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Kalau ada penduduk tadi atau penduduk lain yang melihat rambut aslimu lagi, kurasa aku tak bisa membantumu"

DEG

Itu artinya aku bisa mati ditangan mereka.

Hiy. Desa ini bisa disamakan dengan desa di game Resident Evil.

"Bwahahahahaha. Kau cocok memakai itu Saki" ucap nenekku sambil menunjuk kain pel dikepalaku

Aku tak yakin kalau yang didepanku ini adalah nenekku yang berusia 63 tahun.

OH RAMBUT SOFT PINKKU.

"Sudah ya nek, kurasa persediaan shampooku akan habis hari ini"

,

,

"Tadi itu hampir ya?" ucap seseorang.

"Ya, syukurlah aku masih punya kain pel" jawabku santai.

Eh? Bukannya dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan nenek ya? Kok ada suara pria?

Dengan agak takut aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau?!"

"Ohayou Sakura" ucap orang tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou Uchiha – kun"

"Cepat mandi dan kita jalan – jalan"

Ini seperti kencan dadakan. Seorang gadis dijemput oleh seorang pemuda dan diajak jalan – jalan setelah kejadian menggemparkan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Oh ya kejadian?

"Maaf ya Uchiha – kun, aku hampir saja kehilangan nyawa dan kau mengajakku menemui para psikopat itu?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku akan melindungimu, seperti induk ayam yang melindungi anaknya" ia menatapku intens.

BLUSH

"Ummm… aku masuk dulu. Kurasa kau harus ke ruang tengah dan menonton TV karena aku akan sangat lama" dasar muluuut apa yang kau lakukan hah? Didepan seorang pria saja gugup.

Kepala ayam, perumpamaannya juga ayam.

"Memang aku mau kesana kok" ujarnya cuek dan meninggalkanku.

Huh dia itu, memangnya ini rumahnya hah?

,

,

,

Saat ini kami sedang berdiri didepan pohon sakura terbesar disini. Bisa dibilang pusat dari semua pohon sakura didesa Chiru. Tingginya sekitar 5 meter.

"Sasuke – san, aku kebelakang sana sebentar ya. Ada yang ingin kulakukan. Jangan mengintip"

Aku akan memberikan penghormatan pada Kakekku. Yah, begitulah pohon ini dijaga oleh Kakekku.

Segera kubuka Wig yang sengaja kubawa dari konoha untuk berjaga – jaga.

'

'

'

Selesai memberikan penghormatan, aku berjalan dengan santai dan meninggalkan wigku.

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau memperbaiki letak pakaian dalammu?asal kau tahu saja, pohon ini adalah pohon bersejarah yang dijaga Youkai yang katanya menikahi manusia biasa"

Ih mengapa sekarang ia terlihat OOC? Bertanya bukan dengan nada datar, bicara lebih dari sepuluh kata, dan cara bicaranya seperti seorang otaku.

Dan hei, aku tak melakukan apa yang ia kira.

"Aku juga tahu baka, aku ini cucunya. Aku juga Youkai. Tadi itu aku sedang memberikan penghormatan dan sedikit curhat, makanya lama"ucapku cepat dan yah agak emosi.

"Kau Youkai?"

"Nada bicaramu tak terlalu kaget?! Kau tahu sejarah nenekku?"tanyaku balik.

"Kakakmu sahabatku. Ia manusia kan? Tak kusangka adiknya setengah Youkai"

"Kakakku sahabatmu?"

"Sakura memang sangat indah"ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

BLUSH

Hei, seharusnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan apa itu tadi? Sakura memang sangat indah? Yang ia maksud aku atau pohon ini?

Oh ya, pohon yang dijaga kakekku.

"Kusarankan jangan terlalu kagum pada sakura. Meskipun indah dan disukai banyak orang kecuali penduduk disini, rasanya sedikit menakutkan. Lihat saja wujudnya yang berawal dari kuncup hingga gugur, sama seperti manusia yang saat lahir menuju kematian. Meskipun banyak sajak Haiku, cerita rakyat, dan puisi tentang keindahan sakura, tak sedikit juga kan tentang ketakutan terhadap sakura?" ucapku sendu.

GREP

"Aku menyukai sakura bukan dari sisi yang menakutkan, tapi dari sisi lainnya dimana keindahan, kelembutan, dan cintanya berada. Begitu juga kau, meskipun kau adalah setengah Youkai dari pohon sakura ini, Aku mencintaimu karena sisi keindahan, kelembutan, kasih sayang dan cintamu" ia sedikit meloggarkan pelukannya. Mungkin karena aku belum membalas.

CHUP

Seharusnya aku marah karena ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku sembarangan. Tapi, hati dan pikiranku seolah tak ingin memberontak. Rasa ini, aku suka. Dimana jantungku berdetak tak normal, wajahku terasa panas, dan rasa nyaman bersamanya.

Kami berciuman begitu lama. Kurasa 15 menit masih kurang untuk menghitung̶

"YOUKAI. CUCU TETUA ADALAH YOUKAI. DAN IA BERCIUMAN DENGAN MANUSIA"

̶Lama waktu berciuman kami.

Lagi dan lagi ada penduduk. Waktunya kita cau good bye.

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP

Dengan tergesa – gesa aku mengambil wigku dan mengucapkan 'Kakek, tolong selamatkan kami. Aku mencintainya dan ingin hidup bersamanya'

Dan yang membuatku kaget setengah mati adalah Sasuke bilang ia sudah menaruh semua barang – barangku dan koperku dibelakang pohon sakura yang paling dekat dengan gerbang desa. Oh jangan lupakan juga barang – barangnya. Ia bilang saat aku sedang mandi, nenek Chiyo mengepak barang – barangku. Pantas saja aku dilarang masuk kamarku.

"BERHENTI KAU YOUKAI. JANGAN BAWA TURIS KAMI" teriak paman yang tadi pagi melihat rambutku.

Turis kalian? Jangan bawa turis kami gundulmu pak fukasaku. Jelas ini terlihat kalau turis kalian yang membawaku.

Setelah mengambil semua barang kami, tanpa aba – aba aku dan Sasuke melanjutkan lari kami.

CKREK

Dan apa itu? Sasuke masih sempat memotret orang – orang menyeramkan yang membawa pisau, garpu taman, dan banyak lagi disaat seperti ini?

"Ambil ini" ia melemparkan kameranya.

"Bwahahahahahaha. Lihat wajah – wajah mereka, benar benar lucu"

Dan aku sangat bahagia bisa berlari kencang membawa barang barangku sambil bergandengan tangan bersama orang yang ku. Ini terlihat seperti kawin lari dimana aku dan Sasuke, pria yang baru tiga hari kukenal berlari dengan senyum bahagia diwajah kami.

Cerita cintaku memang sedikit tak masuk akal. tapi bukankah cinta tak perlu akal?

Cinta hanya perlu percaya dan kasih sayang

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Setelah untuk pertama kalinya mendapat flame yg begitu menusuk di oneshoot pertama,shine jadi semakin bersemangat untuk membuat oneshoot dan multi yg mohon review agar shine bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan shine.

Untuk adegan dimana saku memberikan penghormatan itu,shine gak tau itu disebut apa?!jadi disebutlah dibagian sasu bertanya apa yang dilakukan saku itu,shine merasa bahwa shine sudah ketularan teman-teman shine terakhir dibagian setelah SasuSaku melepas ciuman panjang mereka,ada dua kalimat sepuluh diambil dan diubah dari lagunya fatin yang judulnya apa ya?! liriknya itu salah atau benar ini berakhir dengan sangat aneh.

Karena pertemuannya baru tiga hari,jadi saku baru punya rasa suka,belum dan cinta itu beda loh,dulu shine suka seorang cowok yg udah pergi,sekarang shine sangat mencintai meski tanpa raganya#apaan lagi?!

Sebenarnya ini adalah fict untuk event BTC 2015,tapi karena suatu hal,shine gak bisa ikut shine terkadang merasa jejeritan aja warnetnya lagi super sepi,jadi cuman ada shine sama penjaganya. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial T. E. E. R. T.


End file.
